Sister Rising
by D.R.Lafrance
Summary: Anna can feel something growing within her. And its growing fast. Before the week is out, she'll have to face down hidden truths, dark magic and her own inner conflict to discover the true power of her own heart. This is a continuation concept that picks up where the movie Frozen left off. All characters property of Disney. (1st of my Sisters of Arendelle series)
1. Chapter 1

Sister Rising

Prologue

The festivities were over. The townspeople had left, Elsa had cleaned up the ice from the courtyard and all of Arendelle was quiet. Everyone slept peacefully. Everyone,that is, except Anna.

Anna sat on her bed, her knees to her chest. Memories of the past few days flashed through her mind. Getting struck by Elsas powers, betrayed by her first love and freezing solid had all taken a toll on her. But the part of the story that affected her most she told no-one. The part where, as an ice sculpture, she could still hear and feel what was going on around her. She felt Hans's blade shatter against her frozen hand. She heard her sisters pleas. She felt her sisters tears drip on her. But she could not explain what she felt next. A warm feeling grew from within her. As it got hotter, she began to thaw, quickly thawing completely. But the heat within didnt subside. And even now, she still felt it. And this worried her. Was it an act of true love that thawed her, or something more...?

Anna shook her head."Get a grip,girl!" she said to herself.

She needed to take her mind off her memories. And the best way she knew was with chocolate. The kitchen staff were all asleep, so she'd have to get it herself. Luckily, she had snuck down to the kitchen many times as a child, so she knew the route well. Down the hall, left at the rusty suit of armor, down the stairs, right at the white statue of a naked woman, (and what happened to her arms?) last door at the end of the hall. She quietly pulled the door open and ducked in. She knew the chocolate was kept in the ice room, so she went straight for it. Sure enough, there were 6 blocks of solid chocolate on the shelf. She cut a chunk off one and stuffed it in her mouth. Instantly a good feeling rushed through her body, and she swooned slightly in relief. Anna then carved off another chunk to take with her and closed the ice room door. She had only taken 5 steps into the kitchen when a plop sound stopped her in her tracks. She looked down at the floor, then her hands, and an icy chill of fear ran down her spine.

The chocolate had melted in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The sun crept quietly over the mountains, gently bathing Aredelle in a warm morning glow. One by one the shops and storefronts opened. The townspeople began their daily activities just as they always had. It was a perfect day.

Kristoff and Sven were making their rounds, delivering much-needed ice to the villagers. He was well-known by all, and sometimes this was a little embarrassing. Some shopkeepers were as inappropriate as his troll family.

"Good morning,Kristoff!"shouted Inga,owner of the local milk distributor.

Kristoff replied"Good morning are the girls feeling today?"Kristoff was of course referring to her cows.

"Oh,they're very happy this morning. Plenty of milk for all."she cheered,"But I'd like to hear more about your little heifer."

Kristoff gave a confused look."What do you mean?"

Inga gave him a sneer."Don't play coy with me,young man.I saw you and that adorable Princess Anna on the pier. That was quite the little love show you two put on."

Kristoffs face turned three shades of red. "Um...It's a little too soon to tell. But It's looking good so far. I'm actually on my way to the palace to make the morning ice delivery. It'll be my last stop,so I should see her then."

Ingas face lit up."OOH that's wonderful. A man of your caliber deserves the best. And the princess is certainly that!"

Kristoff smiled."Thanks.I've got to get going. See you tomorrow."

With that,he headed for the palace,eager to finish his route. And to see Anna again.

Anna hadn't slept a wink. Fear filled every pore of her body and had a firm grip on her thoughts. She struggled to make sense of what happened in the kitchen during the night. She thought it may have been a dream, but the melted chocolate on her hands proved it had happened.

"But how could this happen?I've always been just plain ordinary Anna. Elsa is the one with magic powers,not me!" she said to her reflection in the mirror.

The reflection said nothing, but the image it showed said plenty. A young woman,seemingly normal,with potentially incredible powers hidden within.

"Is this how Elsa felt?" she thought. But it was little comfort.

Anna was startled by a knock on her bedroom door,followed by Kristoffs voice.

"Anna?Are you in there?"

Anna was terrified of everything and looking like something Sven had hacked up,and NOW he shows up?

"Now's not a good time. Can you come back later?"she called out,trying to sound stable.

Confused,Kristoff answered"Anna,if you're worried about how you look right now,don't be.I watched you turn into an ice-cube. What is worse than that."

Kristoffs joke was,however,not taken well by Anna."THAT"S NOT FUNNY,KRISTOFF!NOW PLEASE GO AWAY!"Anna shouted,hurling a book at the door.

Kristoff jumped back,completely shocked by her responce."Ok.I'll come back later."he said sheepishly,and began walking away.

Anna heard his footsteps in the hall getting quieter,until they were gone. As she looked in the mirror again she screamed "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?". And immediately she dropped to the floor,curled up as tightly as she could,and began crying into a pillow so no-one would hear her.

Kristoff wandered down the hall. Rather, his BODY wandered down the hall. His mind however was lost in a fog of confusion. What happened back there? Did he do something wrong? Yesterday all seemed to be going great. She seemed to love being with him all the time. The pier, the skating party, the stables after the party (that memory made him smile). Yet this morning she was ready to tear his head off. Something was clearly wrong. but what?

Something bumped his leg. Then the world began spinning round and round, things slamming into his body for what seemed like forever. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped.

He heard a voice speaking to him."Hi,Kristoff. Something on your mind?"

He knew the voice and opened his eyes. Sure enough, the was Olaf. Or rather, Olafs head. Kristoff pushed himself up and realized what happened. Lost in thought, he had tripped over Olaf and fell down a flight of stairs.

"Sorry about that,Olaf. Guess my mind was elsewhere." he said, putting Olaf back together.

Hearing the commotion, Gerda and Elsa ran in from dining hall.

"Oh my, happened?" exclaimed Elsa.

Olaf answered "Kristoff and I took a fun filled ride down the stairs." Then looking at Kristoff, said"Can we do that again?"

Everyone chuckled at that. Kristoff explained to the ladies what had happened when he tried to go see Anna.

"Oh the poor dear" Gerda exclaimed, "She hasn't even come down for breakfast. Perhaps I should bring her some food." .

But Elsa had another idea.

"Maybe Olaf should try and talk to her."she said.

Olaf gave a surprised look.

"ME?"

Elsa knelt in front of him."Olaf,you have a close bond with Anna. When Hans turned on her,you were the one who stayed by her side. She trusts you."

The snowman gave a shy expression and without a word,he headed up the stairs. Kristoff, Elsa and Girda went back to the dining hall to wait for Olaf to return, hoping he could find out what was bothering Anna, and what they could do to help.

Anna had finally stopped crying. But only because she saw the damage she was causing. The air was filled with the smell of burnt fabric and a black scorch mark on the carpet radiated out from where she sat.

"I have to get control of myself," she thought.

A rattling sound at the door caught her attention.

"Please go away!"she called out,but the rattling didn't stop. Before she could repeat her request,the door swung open,with a carrot stuck in the lock.

Olaf plucked it back out of the lock, stuck it back on his face, and walked in smiling.

"Hi,Anna!" he chirped.

Anna had seen him do this lock pick trick before and she couldn't help but smile. But the reality of her situation snapped her back.

"Olaf!It's not safe for you in here!" Olaf stopped, a confused look on his face, but as a trickle of water ran down his arm, he understood.

The temperature in the room was uncomfortably high and he was starting to melt. He looked to Anna and chirped,"No problem." He pulled his nose off,stuck it into his flurry cloud and swirled it around. His flurry became a steady snowfall and the melting stopped.

Anna smiled."How'd you learn that?".

"Elsa showed me. In case the summer days got too hot." he said.

The snowman walked over and sat down beside Anna.

"Everybodys worried about you Anna, especially me. We all know things have been hard for you this past week, with being struck by magic, betrayed and frozen solid. But I want you to remember one thing, I'm here for you if you need me."

Anna gave him a big hug,and started to talk,but Olaf stopped her.

"One sec," he said.

He then took two handfuls of snow from his lower body, formed them into big ears and stuck them to the sides of his head.

"Ok.I'm all ears."he quipped.

Anna busted out laughing. But that's one thing she loved about Olaf; he alway knew how to make her feel better. And with that she began telling him her story.

Olaf hung on every word for almost an hour. Anna told him every detail of the past events and how they affected her. Her feelings, her fears. She left nothing out. Olafs attention never wavered. But then Anna hesitated, and Olaf called her on it.

"Why'd you hesitate?"he asked.

Anna struggled for an answer.

She then asked"Have you noticed the temperature in here, or the burn marks?"

Olaf looked around, suddenly he put his hands to his cheeks,lifting his head off his body.

"YOU HAVE POWERS!?"he sang out.

Anna quickly shushed him.

"NOT SO LOUD!"she pleaded.

Olaf put his head back on, giving Anna a strange look.

"Why haven't you told Elsa yet?I'm sure she can help you."

But that was not what Anna wanted to hear.

"NO!Elsa can't least not yet."

This left Olaf confused."But why?"

Anna struggled to speak.

"As far as I know there are only two ways to get magic powers. You're either born with them, or cursed with them. I was born normal, but now I have fire powers that I can't control. I can only guess that, when Elsa struck me with her powers, she cursed me. I know she never meant for this to happen, but with everything that's happened, I'm afraid of what hearing this might do to her."

Olaf thought for a moment.

"Ok.I'll give you that one. But you really should talk to someone who understands magic. I'll always be here for you, but I'm just a snowman."With that,Olaf stood up,gave Anna a hug,and walked to the door.

Anna called to him."You won't tell Elsa,will you?".

"She won't hear it from me. But I still think she should hear it from you." he said as he made his way out,closing the door behind him.

Anna felt much better,but she knew he was right .She couldn't do this alone, but who could she turn to? Kristoff knew ice, not magic. The trolls could help, but that meant that she'd have ask Kristoff to bring her to them, since she didn't know the way. That meant facing Kristoff after the way she tore into him this morning. She wasn't ready for that .She went over to the window and looked out over Arendelle village. As she scanned around, one shop caught her eye.

"PERFECT!"she squealed,jumping out the window and sliding down to the ground.

In the dining hall, Elsa and Kristoff waited anxiously, their hopes for answers resting in Olafs tiny hands. It seemed like forever since the snowman had gone to Annas room. This was a good sign though, as it meant he probably got her to open up. Or she had lost it on him too.

Olaf strolled into the dining hall, Elsa and Kristoff jumped out of their seats to meet him, knocking their chairs over in the process.

Elsa asked "Did she talk to you?"

"Yep."

"Did she tell you what was wrong?"

Yep"

Elsa was getting irritated.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with my sister?".

"Nope."

Elsa staggered back, shocked by his last answer.

"Why can't you tell me,Olaf?".

Olaf looked sadly at her.

"I'm really sorry Elsa,but Anna made me promise not to tell you."

Elsa knew Olaf would never break a promise he made, and her heart sank. But Kristoff wasn't ready to give up.

"Olaf did she make you promise not to tell me?" Kristoff asked.

Olaf perked up."NOPE!"he exclaimed.

Kristoff knelt in front of Olaf "Spill it,snowflake!"

Olaf kept his gaze on Kristoff, so he wouldn't be breaking his promise by telling Elsa. Elsa listened intently as Olaf told Kristoff everything Anna had said, including her fear of telling Elsa about her fire powers. On hearing that Elsa fell to her knees.

"After everything I've done to her, how could this have happened?" she cried.

But Kristoff turned his attention to her.

"Pull yourself together your majesty, Anna needs our strength now."he barked.

Elsa agreed and did her best to shake off her sorrow. Together, the three went up to Annas room. Once again Olaf picked the lock. When they opened the door, they froze. The room was filled with the scent of burnt fabric and large black scortch marks. But Anna wasn't there.

"OH NO!" Elsa cried "SHE'S BURNED UP!"

Just then Olaf noted "Oh look. The window's wide open .Maybe she snuck out that way."

"But why would she want to sneak out?" Kristoff questioned.

Elsa replied "So she wouldn't have to face us until she was ready to."

Elsa ran to the window, looking for a sign she had gone this way. And thankfully found one. It looked like her dress had snagged on a nail while she slid down leaving a small shred of material behind. Relieved,

Elsa turned to Kristoff. "Ok; Let's think here, Olaf told Anna to talk to someone who knew magic. Now we know she didn't come to me, to whom else could she go to?"

They all thought for a moment, then came to the same conclusion.

"THE TROLLS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Anna ran through the streets of Arendelle village, trying not to bump into anyone she knew well. Not an easy task given she was the princess. But luck was on her side today. She made her way to the west side of town,and eventually found what she was searching for. The shop didn't look overly appealing, with vines creeping up the walls, and a badly weathered sign that read 'Greylo's Spells And Potions'.

"This place must know magic."she thought

Nervously, she entered. Instantly her nose was assaulted by the overwhelming scent of spice, herbs and incense, it took a moment for her to pull her senses together.

"May I help you?"said a voice from somewhere in the store.

Anna looked around to try and find the voice.

"Um..I'm hoping you can. I need to find someone who understands magic well. Would you know of such a person?"

The voice replied. "Silly girl! You walk into a magic store looking for someone who understands magic? Why do you waste my time with such..."

An older woman came out from behind a jar rack. "OH! Princess Anna! Please forgive my rudeness. I didn't recognize you. It's been so long since I last saw you!".

"Have we met before?" Anna asked.

The woman replied,"My name's Greylo,and I used to be your nurse at the palace."

Anna felt nervous, and heat bagan radiating from her body.

"I..I'm sorry,but I don't remember you."

Greylo smiled."I'm not surprised. My job at the palace was dropped after your sister struck you with her magic. You were only five years old then, so its understandable."

Anna's fear vanished, replaced with confusion. "What do you mean? I don't remember that happening!"

Greylo gave Anna a puzzled look. "You mean to tell me that, even at your age, your sister never told you what she did to you? Oh my, perhaps I've said too much. What was it you wanted to know?"

Anna pleaded, "Please! If you know something I don't please tell me! There is so much I need to know right now. And I get the feeling you have the answers I need."

Greylo told her of her past, how her father had the trolls erase her memories,and everything else she knew of the time. Then she motioned Anna to a chair.

" Now. Tell me what you need to know, I'll do what I can to help."

Anna told Greylo what she knew and the events of the past week, including her new fire powers. Greylo listened closely, taking in every word.

"Oh dear, I feel great pain for you Anna."She said."No-one should be made to suffer so. You did nothing to deserve your sisters curse."

Anna was shocked. "ELSAS CURSE!?".

"Of course,dear" Greylo replied, "Thrust upon you when she struck your heart. It's the only way to acquire magic at your age."

Annas heart sank. "This curse. Can it be removed?"

Greylos head dropped slightly. "No,dear. A curse of the heart cannot be removed by magic. It can only be controlled, if you have the strength. But by your tale, I don't think you have the time. Your powers are growing quickly, and I fear it won't be long before they overwhelm and destroy you. Along with all of Arendelle."

Not since that day on the fjord had Anna's blood run this cold.

She begged Greylo "Please, is there anything you can do? I'll pay anything. Please, help me!"

Greylo looked into Annas face. Tears trickled down her cheeks. And evaporated almost instantly.

"My dear,there is a potion I can give you that will give you the power to control your magic, but I'm hesitant to give it to you. The side effects to your personality could be severe."

Anna stood up and held her head high."For the good of Arendelle,I accept the risk."

At that,Greylo went to a rack of vials and pulled one out. She checked the label, "That's the one" she said.

And brought it to Anna. "I'll give this to you now, but I must beg you. Do not take it unless you are absolutely sure you must."

Anna took the vial. "I promise. What do I owe you?"

But Greylo smiled,"Nothing dear. It's for the good of all Arendelle, but only if it's needed."

Anna thanked her , turned and made her way out. Greylo watched as she left, her friendly smile changing to an unpleasant, evil sounding laugh.

It was the first time Elsa had traveled by reindeer, and she held onto Kristoff for dear life as Sven carried the two friends at break-neck speeds to the Valley of the Living Rocks. Home of Kristoffs adopted family; the Trolls. On arrival she saw nothing but an open space full of round rocks. But she remembered this place from far in her past. Kristoff walked into the space to wake his family. Elsa giggled as the round rocks suddenly became little people,cheering Kristoffs name.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kristoff announced.

Over a hundred pairs of tiny eyes were now focused on Elsa.

She nervously waved."H..Hello."

Without warning ,the entire troll clan began cheering. Elsa was swept off her feet, being carried to the center of the space. She then found herself flying though the air and into Kristoff's arms.

"Is this a normal greeting?"she asked Kristoff.

To which he replied "Pretty much."

He put the queen back on her feet just as GrandPabbie rolled up.

"Your Majesty, it is a great pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine, Grandpabbie. You're looking well." she replied.

Not one to mince words, Grandpabbie got right to the point. "What brings you to us today, your grace?"

Elsa told the trolls of all that had happened to Anna since their last visit, good and bad.

"Now she's showing signs of having her own fire powers, but she won't talk to me about them. We had hoped she had come to talk to you."

GrandPabbie shook his head. "I'm sorry Elsa, Anna has not come here.

Worry filled Elsas face. "Then who would she go to? Who else knows magic in Arendelle?"

GrandPabbie reached up. "Take my hands. We will find her together."

As she took his hands, a strange magic passed through her. Grandpabbie let go of her hands and waved his hands above his head. A swirling mist of pink and blue formed, and within the mist an image took shape. Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and the trolls watched closely. In the image, Anna was in a shop, talking to a strange woman. The image of the woman faced the viewers.

Elsa screamed,"OH GOSH!NO!"

"Do you know this woman?" GrandPabbie asked.

Elsas voice shook. "That's Greylo. She used to be Annas nurse in the palace, but she was also a witch. I caught her trying to make a potion to give herself my powers. Father didn't believe me when I tried to tell him. After you saved Anna before ,father reduced the palace staff and her postion was cut.I remember her telling father she'd get her revenge."

As they watched more, the image showed Anna accepting a vial from Greylo, then leaving. The mist dispersed.

GrandPabbie turned to Elsa. "You must hurry! Anna is in grave danger! If she tries to use dark magic to control her powers, well...I cannot even imagine what the consequences would be."

From the edge of the field, Sven snorted and grunted, jumping around wildly.

Kristoff provided Svens voice. "If we hurry we might still save her!"

"Yes. Thank you GrandPabbie."Elsa said,running to Sven.

She and Kristoff hopped on Svens back. "ELSA! WAIT!" GrandPabbie yelled.

The three friends stopped and looked at the Troll Shamen "You should know that Annas powers did not come from you. When I removed Annas memories, I removed all magic from her mind. I thought it would prevent the power in her heart from coming out. It appears I was wrong. Do not blame yourself for Annas gift."

Elsa smiled and bowed her head. Then Sven turned and ran like the wind.

When Anna returned to the palace, Olaf met her in the courtyard.

"Where have you been?"he asked happily.

Anna pulled a vial from her pouch and held it up for Olaf to see.

"I did as you said. I went to see someone who understood magic. And she gave me this."

The snowman moved in for a closer look. "What is it?"he asked.

Anna held the vial close.

"A potion that will give me control over my powers."she said excitedly.

Olaf suddenly looked nervous. "Are you sure it's safe,Anna?".

Anna nervously replied. "Well, she did say that there could be side effects to my personality and only to take it if I felt I must."

She felt the heat in the room rising again. Olaf turned up his snowfall.

He then asked."Do you think you should take it? Maybe you should talk to Elsa first."

At that, she remembered all that Greylo had told her about her past. Anger started to well within her. "No. I have to make this call myself." She uncorked the vial and held it high above her head."I do this for the good of Arendelle."she exclaimed,pouring the vials contents down her throat.

It had a bitter taste that made her wince a little.

Olaf asked "Are you alright,Anna?"

But before Anna could answer, a sharp pain struck. She doubled over, clutching her chest, screaming in pain. Olaf ran to her side but the pain only lasted a moment. Anna stood up. Olaf couldn't help but notice that Anna was smiling, but it wasn't her normal sweet smile. This smile was dark. There was no joy in her face at all. And when she spoke, it was clear that a lot had changed.

With a sinister tone ,she replied."I've never felt better."

Svens hooves were leaving trails of smoke as he carried Kristoff and Elsa as fast as he could back to the palace. They knew their only hope was to get to Anna before she took the potion. If they were too late, she could be lost forever. Yet as fast as they were going, it didn't seem fast enough. They didn't slow when they reached the village. Townspeople dove to the side as they flew past. A cart was stopped in the road but the mighty Sven jumped over it. Their pace held to the palace gates. When they finally stopped, Kristoff helped Elsa down and Sven collapsed,exhausted. Elsa and Kristoff entered the courtyard and what they saw astonished them. There was Olaf and Anna, Olaf cheering wildly while Anna was creating small animal figures made of flame. Elsa felt a sense of pride flow through her. Her sister was in control of her powers. But more importantly, she looked happy. The two walked over to where Anna and Olaf were.

"You're Back!" Olaf cheered.

Kristoff asked,"Anna, are you alright?"

At that, her fire sprites vanished. Her happy face turned suddenly to a look of total disdain. And in a harsh, cutting voice she answered

"What's it to you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Kristoff took a step back. Did Anna really just say that? And in such a harsh tone. Clearly she was upset with him but he had no idea why.

"Um..Anna, did I do something wrong?" he stuttered.

Elsa stayed back, while Olaf just stood there watching.

"What? No witty cheap shot joke at Annas expense? You seemed to have plenty before now." Anna growled.

Kristoff forced out a reply, "WHOA! Hold on! Where is this coming from?".

"Oh! You need a reminder?," she sarcastically quipped, "Ok. How about telling me to 'chill out' while I was slowly freezing solid? Or calling me 'stinky' because of the white stripe in my hair?"

Elsa shook her head.

Anna continued. "Or my personal favorite. After the skating party, in the stables ,when you compared my boobs to a pair of MANDARINE ORANGES!"

Elsa glared at Kristoff. But he could only stand there stammering.

Anna took a breath and raised her hand, palm facing Kristoff. "You know what, I don't think this is going to work out. We're too different. It's best that we just go our separate ways.

With that,Anna turned.

"TOO DIFFERENT!? What's that supposed to mean?" Kristoff exclaimed.

Anna stopped, "Well,I'm the princess of Arendelle. You're just an ice delivery boy whose best friend is a reindeer."

"OUCH!" Olaf stated.

Anna continued "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the library to see if I can find a book I haven't read yet."

Elsa called out, "Anna, you do know there's over twenty thousand books in our library, right?".

"Yes sister, I do," she replied harshly, "I've been alone for thirteen years. I've had lots of time to read."

With that, Anna resumed walking. As she passed through the door into the castle, she flash burned the two potted ferns bordering it.

Kristoff was completely bewildered. He thought Anna liked his jokes. She always laughed at them. What changed?

Elsa, however, knew exactly what Anna meant by her comment to her. The past was coming back to haunt her. And with the loss of their parents three years ago, she'd had to face the consequences alone.

The morning sun shone brightly through the dining hall window as Elsa sat down to breakfast. For the most part it was a typical start to the day. But today, something was missing. Anna hadn't come down yet. Elsa asked Gerda to check on her but when she returned, she told Elsa that Anna had responded with a scornful remark. Elsas head dropped slightly, then she turned her attention to her meal.

"Excuse me,your Majesty,"said Kristoff, standing at the door.

Elsa was startled, "Oh!Kristoff. Please come in."

Kristoff did as ordered,walking over to Elsa and bowing respectfully. Elsa asked him to join her, and he took a seat.

"You've made your delivery this morning?"she asked.

"Yes,your grace. I just stopped in to see how Anna was doing. I guess things aren't going well, since she's not here."

Elsas face saddened. "No.I'm afraid not. Gerda went to look in on her but Anna behaved rudely to her. I'm not sure what we can do. I feel so powerless."

Kristoff chuckled "The woman who threw Arendelle into eternal winter,powerless?I think not!"

Then he cringed. Was that the tasteless humor Anna was talking about yesterday? But that thought was quickly buried when Elsa laughed milk from her nose.

"Oh, this is really dignified!" She chuckled, dabbing the milk from her upper lip. Neither could contain their laughter any longer, and they both let loose.

After a few minutes they composed themselves and Elsa offered Kristoff some breakfast. He accepted and Elsa called to the kitchen for another plate. Then the two friends began talking about how to help Anna. They knew she must have taken the potion since she was in control of her powers now. Could that explain the change in her behavior? They agreed that they needed to know more about the potion, there was only one person who knew what potion it was and if there was an antidote. Elsa decided she would take two guards with her and go have a chat with Greylo this afternoon. If nothing else, at least they could find out what Anna drank.

"Oh, Kristoff," Elsa said, "I'm so glad you stayed. I didn't know what I was going to do for Anna. You've been a great help.".

"I'll do whatever I can. I want my Anna back just as much as you. I just hope we can find a way to restore her personality and let her keep her powers. I'm sure she'd want that." Kristoff replied.

Elsa agreed. "So that's the plan then. Find a way to save Anna and her powers."

"Well .Don't we look cozy." Anna said crudely from the doorway.

Kristoff and Elsa jumped in their seats.

"Anna!" Elsa called, "I'm glad you came down. We were just talking about you."

Anna sneered.

"I'm sure you were.", and she walked to the table. Sitting down, she cast Kristoff an unfriendly look. "What are you doing here?"

Kristoff stammered a little. "Um.. I made my morning delivery, and I stopped to ask the Queen about your condition...your highness. We got caught up in conversation."

Anna barely acknowledged his response. Elsa asked her. "How are you this morning. Did you sleep well?"

Anna responded flatly,"Quite well,your majesty.",and began eating.

The tension in the room grew."Perhaps I should be going,your majesty."

"That's a good idea," Anna interjected, "Townspeople don't belong in the royal dining hall anyways."

Kristoff stood,But Elsa spoke up.

"They do if they're INVITED by the queen." She turned to Kristoff. "We'll talk again soon. There are a few details still to sort out."

"Of course your majesty."Kristoff bowed,then made his way out.

Anna ate her breakfast in silence. Elsa watched her, looking for any sign that the old Anna was still there, but she didn't see any. Annas face was stone cold,showing no emotion at all. Her face showed her despair quite clearly.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day?",Anna asked her Snarky but at least she was talking.

"I'm sorry,Anna. It's just...well...I'm worried about you. You've not been yourself." She said gingerly.

"You didn't worry about me for thirteen years. Don't waste your energy by starting now." .

Elsa reeled a moment.

"Ok Anna! I think it's time we talked. I know that potion you took gave you control of your powers ,which is great. But ever since then you attitude has been deplorable. You're alienating everyone you talk to, you've inexplicably dumped your boyfriend and you're constantly snapping off at me about being alone. Even if it's the potion that's causing this, you at least owe me an explanation!"

At that point,Anna snapped. "I OWE YOU?! After everything you put me through you have the NERVE to tell me that I owe you anything!?"

This is exactly what Elsa wanted.

"What!? What exactly have I put you though?" she exclaimed.

At that Anna let it all out. She told her sister she knew everything. How Elsa had struck her in the head and their father had the trolls erase all magic and memories of magic from her mind. How father then cut the staff, locked down the palace and convinced Elsa to stay away from her. How even after their parents death, Elsa still shut her out. How she spent thirteen years crying at Elsas door, begging her to come out, only to be told to go away. How, after finally seeing each other, Elsa handed her off to the dancing Duke with the flip-top head. How, after trekking up the north mountain to find Elsa, she was rewarded by getting struck by Elsas powers again, thrown out of the ice castle by a giant snowman that Elsa had made, dropped off a 200ft cliff, almost married to Kristoff by trolls and betrayed and left to die by Hans, only to cap it all off by freezing into an ice sculpture.

"Oh! And by the way,"Anna added,"it wasn't an act of true love that thawed me. It was the curse you put on me."

Elsa pipped up."Hold it there!I did NOT curse you!"

Anna snapped back."Oh really! Then where did my powers come from? The only ways to get magic is be born with powers or cursed!"

Elsa gave Anna a moment,

Then Anna said more calmly "Are you saying I was born with these powers?"

Elsa took a deep breath, then replied calmly. "Anna,everything you've been told is true. Father, GrandPabbie, myself, we're all responsible for the pain you've suffered. But truth be told, we all had the same goal. Protecting you and all Arendelle, from me."

Anna recoiled slightly as Elsa continued.

"My powers were growing faster than I could learn to control them. Father convinced me to hide my powers from everyone ,including you. With everything I touched frosting over, there was only one way to do that; hide myself away. None of us wanted to hurt you. I never knew that, while I was protecting you from one kind of harm, I was causing another. But,like father used to say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions." Anna listened intently. "As for your powers Anna, GrandPabbie told me himself. You were born with them."

Anna struggled to respond. "B..b..but why didn't they show up when I was young, like yours?", her voice sounding sad and confused.

"Anna,when GrandPabbie pulled the magic from your mind, he pulled ALL of it, including what he thought were your powers. He didn't want you to suffer as I did. But what he didn't know was that your powers come from the heart, not the head like mine. Which means your powers are stronger than mine as well. Taking the magic from your mind only stopped your powers from coming out. My freezing you is what finally released them. And you're right. It wasn't true love that thawed you. It was the power of your own heart."

Elsa watched Anna closely. "Anna,I don't deny anything you accuse me of, shy of cursing you. I wanted so much to open the door when you called but I was afraid for you. Of what my powers might do to you again. Surely you can understand that." Anna appeared to be struggling, but Elsa continued. "I can't turn back time, to go back and make things right between us. All I can do is beg for your forgiveness and the chance to build back what we once had"

Annas mind was in turmoil. The dark magic within her fighting to suppress the strength of her love for her sister. A memory flashed before her eyes. She was in the ice castle, making the very same request of Elsa but instead Elsa struck her and threw her out.

The dark magic prevailed, and Anna snapped. "HOW DARE YOU ASK ANYTHING OF ME, LET ALONE FORGIVNESS!"

Elsa was taken by surprise and stumbled back a few steps. Anna continued her verbal assault ."You stand there telling me how sorry you are for ruining my life, tell me that stunted boulder stole the powers that were rightfully mine, forcing me to resort to a magic potion to get them under control and you expect me to forgive you, JUST LIKE THAT?!".

"WHAO! I didn't force you to take that potion. I could have helped you with your powers if you'd only asked!"

But Anna would have none of it.

"Ask YOU? Please. You barely have control of your own powers.".

Her words struck Elsa like a came Annas coup des gras.

"Let's get something straight here. You are my sister, there's nothing we can do about that. You are the queen of Arendelle, I am only a princess and I will respect royal protocol. But you and I will NEVER ,EVER be friends again!"

At that Anna stood, courtesied and left.

Leaving Elsas heart broken and her spirit crushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Elsa had returned to her room to compose herself. Her attempt to make peace with her sister had been a dismal failure. She stared into her reflection in the mirror, with one thought on her mind... Did I actually become the monster I feared?

Anna was right to be angry with her, no question. But the Anna she knew couldn't simply dismiss her pleas for forgiveness so easily. Could that dark potion really be strong enough to overpower Annas heart? There had to be more to it. And she wasn't going to find the answers moping in a mirror. She had a trade meeting in an hour but after that she'd would go find some answers. And she knew just where to look.

Kristoff was unhooking Sven from the wagon when he hear someone calling him.

"Hey,Kris!"the voice called. There was only one man who ever called him 'Kris'. He turned, and proved himself right.

"Sig, you old sea dog!" he replied.

Sig was a true mariner. At 6ft 5inchs and 240 lbs of pure muscle, He was a force to be respected. Kristoff met Sig about 6 years ago, when Sigs ship,'The Sirene', grounded near Bronsen Point, just north of Arendelles core. Kristoff and Sven helped Sig get 'The Sirene' off the shore and they'd been friends ever since.

"Kris, you old ice cruncher! How you doin? Still runnin that old sleigh puller I see." Sig blurted.

Sig could be a bit blunt at times, but having been raised by trolls Kristoff was used to it.

"Hey. If it ain't broke, don't fix it, right?"He replied,"

Sig laughed, "HA-HA!You got that right! Hey. You find yourself a little mermaid yet, or you still sailin solo?"

Kristoffs good mood collapsed. Well, I thought I had, but...", his voice trailed off.

Sig got a serious look on his face.

"How 'bout this? You and me, we head over to Ricktens Pub, take on a pint and you tell me where this storm has your bow pointed."

Sigs lingo may have been odd,but his offer was clear. "Sounds good."

Kristoff finished parking the wagon and off they went. On arriving they found a table and ordered two pints of lager. Kristoff told Sig all about Anna and the trouble she was in. Sig listened close.

"My young matey, I've heard my share of woman troubles but this ones a lunker. Most men would set sail for calmer waters. But if she's as much of a pirates bounty as you say, then you need to find someone with the right map. You followin my course?"

As cryptic as Sigs dialect was, Kristoff knew exactly what he meant. He needed to find someone who knew Anna AND dark magic. And only one creature came to mind.

"Sig ,I'm getting your flags." he said, finishing off his beer.

Sig smiled."Then set sail, matey. And by the way, leave the sea lingo to us mariners. You don't got a tight knot on it."

Kristoff slapped his shoulder in thanks and rushed out. He was on a mission. A mission to rescue the woman he loved, from herself.

With the trade meeting over, Elsa changed clothes. For where she was going, a flowing formal gown would be a poor choice. She instead chose a more simple but still royal looking dress. It was also the first time since the ice castle that she would wear her crown. But she wanted to give herself every advantage she could get. Intimidation was a useful tool for getting information.

Once dressed, she went downstairs to the main hall, chose two powerful looking guards and called for her carriage. Within minutes she was rolling through town, her guards on horseback behind her. Fifteen minutes later they came to a stop in front of Greylos Spells and Potions. As instructed the guards went in first and cleared the shop of customers. Elsa could hear Greylo protesting and grinned. You think you have issues now,she thought.

A guard came out and opened the carriage door. Elsa stepped out, head held high and walked in. Immediately Greylos attitude changed.

"Your Majesty! Such an honour to have you in my humble shop. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Elsas regal expression turned sinister. "You may not find my visit as much a pleasure as you think."

Elsa gave a nod and the guards grabbed Greylo, holding her against the wall. Elsa then created ice shackles on Greylos wrists, effectively restraining her.

"What's the meaning of this? Royalty does not behave this way!" she yelled.

Elsa held her face mere inches from Greylos. "When you mess with their family, they do." she growled.

The womans face turned white as Elsa continued.

"Now. Unless you want to become a new ice sculpture for your storefront, I suggest you tell me everything you know about the potion you gave my sister."

With the threat of permanent frostbite hanging over her, Greylo wasted no time telling the queen everything. But when the big question came, Elsa would not like the answer.

"Ok. So this potion is made primarily to instill rage, with control over magic secondary. What is the antidote?" Elsa demanded.

Greylos head lowered. "There is no antidote for Dark Fury."

Despite the bad news, Elsa maintained her demeanor. "Where is the recipe?" she snarled.

"Release me and I'll get it for you." Greylo replied.

Elsa waved her hand and the ice shackles vanished. "Any deception,and you're a snowcone, witch." Elsa threatened.

Greylo opened a filebox, scrolled through it, then pulled out a page and handed it to Elsa. After a quick read, Elsa called out, "Guards,we have what we came for."

And on that note, Elsa and her guards left. Climbing into the carriage, Elsa told the driver,"To the ice center. We must find Kristoff!"

Back at the palace, Olaf was happily skipping about the gardens. Every so often he'd stop to smell a flower, or say hello to a bee. The gardeners loved having him around as he always seemed to brighten their day. Maybe that's why Anna trusted him. His childlike ways always made her smile, even in these hard times. She stood on a balcony overlooking the gardens and giggled as Olaf sneezed his nose off. For the fifth time.

This time he saw her. "Hey,Anna!" he called, "Come on down. The roses are blooming!"

Anna didn't really care about the roses, but she welcomed the chance to spend time with Olaf. She jumped off the balcony into a tree and hopped from branch to branch until she landed in front of Olaf.

"WOW!How'd you learn that?" the amazed snowman asked.

Anna chuckled. "I used to do that all the time when I was little."

Sitting down on the ground, she continued.

"I used to pretend I was a pirate and the balcony was the crows nest of my ship. The tree was the mast of a treasure ship. I'd leap across and climb down, taking the ship and claiming my booty."

Olaf looked at his butt. "Um..Booty?"

Anna laughed out loud. "No, no. Booty is a pirates treasure."

Olaf laughed with her. "It's so nice to see you smiling,Anna. But you don't seem to do that much anymore. Why is that?"

Anna fell silent. She hadn't given much thought to simple things like then, lately smiling hadn't been that simple.

"Olaf," she replied, "I wish I could explain it. Lately it feels like everyone I know and love has turned on me. When I see them I feel angry, REALLY angry."

Olaf asked,"Me too?"

Again Anna smiled. "Oh no, Olaf you are the only person I can really trust anymore. I know you would never do anything to hurt me." This made Olaf giggle shyly.

Then he asked, "But what has Elsa done to hurt you that wasn't an accident?"

Anna didn't speak, but her face suddenly went sad. Olaf was quick to notice.

"I'm sorry Anna,I didn't mean to make you cry."

Anna smiled slightly. "No Olaf. It's not ..just..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Elsa ruined my life!" she cried.

Olaf was stunned. "Anna, please tell me how."

Anna poured her heart out to the snowman, the dark magic within her having no effect when Olaf was involved. He listened intently, hanging on every word. When she had told him everything ,he thought a moment, then commented.

"Elsa may have made your life hard till now but you still have a long life ahead of you. How can she ruin what you haven't made yet?"

Anna was taken back by Olafs logic. But he didn't stop there.

"Remember what the trolls said. People make bad choices when their mad or scared or stressed. Its sounds to me like everything Elsa did was because she was scared, for you and herself. And Kristoff may have been making bad jokes because he was nervous. You are a princess after all. "

Anna knew what Olaf said made perfect sense.

"But when I'm around them I can feel the rage burning in my heart. How can I get past that?"she asked.

Olaf paced a few steps, thinking. Suddenly he lit up."THAT POTION!You were told it might change your personality. It must be whats keeping you angry."

Anna burst into tears."Oh Olaf. I'm such a fool! What am I going to do? I've made them hate me. They'll never help me after everything I've said and done!"

But the ever vigilant snowman was ready for that comment.

"That's not true,Anna. I know they love you. In fact I'll bet they're out there right now searching for a way to save you."

Anna blubbered a little."D..D..Do you really think so?

Olaf smiled, putting a stick hand on hers.

"I'm sure of it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Kristoff ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Thanks to his old friend,he knew where he had to go and time wasn't on his side. He had a feeling deep down that the longer that potion stayed in Annas system, the harder it would be to remove it. Not that he was an expert on magic. But he did know an expert. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Probably feeling too guilty to think clearly. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was saving the woman he loved. He would spare no strength now as he ran to the ice center stable to get Sven. But what surprises lay around the next corner?

*'CRASH'* Kristoff hit the pavement hard.

A voice yelled. "HEY! Watch where you're...OH! Ice Master Kristoff!"

The guard jumped off his horse and helped Kristoff up. "Are you hurt?".

Kristoff shook his head. "I'm ok, thanks. Sorry about that."

It took a moment, but Kristoff suddenly realized that he had run broadside into the royal carriage. Hearing his voice Elsa exited the carriage.

"Kristoff," she exclaimed, "I have the recipe for the potion Anna took. But there's no known antidote!"

Kristoff smiled. "And I know where to find a real magic expert!"

Elsa lit up. Then, abandoning royal protocol,s he opened the carrige door she told him, "Get in!"

Kristoff started to climb in, then stopped. "Um..should we bring Anna as well?"

Elsa dreaded facing Anna after the way she verbally tore her apart. But Kristoff was right. Having Anna there could improve the chances of saving her. Elsa turned to the driver.

"To the palace!" She ordered, climbing in.

On the way, Elsa filled Kristoff in on her conversation with Anna that morning. She questioned if Anna would cooperate with their plan.

But Kristoff had a good point. "If she still respects protocol, then she'll follow your orders despite her feelings, right?"

"I believe so," she replied, "But I'd rather not have to make it an order. I don't want to push her further away."

Kristoff nodded in agreement. The carriage came to a stop. They had arrived at the palace.

"Now comes the hard part." Kristoff said. Elsa nodded, and they both climbed out.

What they didn't expect to see was Olaf and Anna in the courtyard waiting for them. Olaf came running over to them, but Anna stayed well back, a disdainful expression on her face.

"Where were you?" Olaf asked.

Elsa pulled out a sheet of paper. "Getting this. The recipe for the potion Anna took."

Olaf beamed, "YOU FOUND A CURE!?".

But Kristoff replied. "No. There is no known antidote for this. But we're hoping that, with the recipe, GrandPabbie can discover one. We're going there now, but we think it could improve the chances of success...if Anna came with us."

Olaf raised a finger "One minute." and ran over to Anna.

She knelt down and the two talked quietly amongst themselves. Elsa and Kristoff could only watch. After a minute. Olaf and Anna approached them. Elsa felt a lump form in her throat. Annas face showed pure rage.

"Sister," she growled.

Not your majesty, Elsa thought.

Anna continued, her words strained. "It's taking a lot of my strength to not try and burn you into a pile of smouldering ash. For the suffering you've caused me you should die,"

Olaf grabbed her hand, "Anna...".

She took a breath. "But I also know the potion I took to give me control of my powers is filling my heart with rage that's making it hard to think clearly. Olaf is the only one I feel I can trust completely and he says you may have a way to cool the rage within me."

Elsa replied gingerly. "We hope so. I have the recipe for the potion. There is no known cure but we're hoping GrandPabbie can use the recipe to discover one. And we think it could help greatly if you came with us."

Annas anger flared. "YOU WANT TO PUT MY FATE IN THE HANDS OF THE SAME ROCK GOBLIN THAT STARTED ME ON THIS NIGHTMARE!?" she screamed.

Elsa jumped back fearfully, but Olaf was quick to react.

"ANNA! NO!" he hollered at her.

Anna held her head for a moment. Still snarling, she continued.

"I understand that you need an expert with magic and he's the best there is."

Kristoff spoke up. "All we want is to get you back to we'll do whatever it takes to make that happen."

Glaring viciously, Anna replied. "Even DIE?"

Kristoff stood firm. "If thats what it takes, yes."

Anna stepped back at his response.

She closed her eyes,and though gritted teeth, said. "I want this rage to end. If the trolls can do that, even if it means losing all of my powers, then I'll go with you."

Elsa and Kristoff smiled and sighed in relief.

Anna snapped, "But Olaf and I will ride our own horse. I can't guarantee your safety if we share the carriage."

"I understand completely." Elsa happily replied. She called to an attendant.

"Bring our horses right away!".

Olaf spoke to Anna. "You're doing great Anna. Don't give up."

Through the burning rage, she knew he was right. If she could hold out long enough, she could free her heart from the grip of anger. And that's all that mattered to her right now.

The trip to the Valley of Living Rocks was uneventful. Elsa had chosen to travel by horse rather than carriage and Kristoff had Sven. Anna and Olaf followed close behind but kept a distance between them and the others. Normally the trolls would have held their boulder form until after guests had arrived. But GrandPabbie knew they were coming, and why. Today they met Kristoff and his friends on arrival.

"KRISTOFF!" they cheered.

Kristoff smiled, hopping down off Sven. GrandPabbie was the first to speak.

"I know why you've come. I will do what I can."

Elsa walked over to him. "This is the recipe for the potion Anna took."

The troll shaman took the page, studying it thoroughly.

"Oh dear" he said. "This is Dark Fury. A curse meant to instill rage in the hearts of those who consume it. Anna, how many times did you take this?" Anna and Olaf walked over.

"Just the one." Anna growled though gritted teeth.

GrandPabbie sighed. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

Anna roared, fire balls forming in her hands. "WHAT? YOU CALL YOURSELF A MASTER OF MAGIC!? I SHOULD MELT YOUR BUTT INTO A PUDDLE OF MOLTEN ROCK!"

Olaf jumped in front of her. "ANNA! PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF! Losing control won't help you now."

Anna took a deep breath and the fireballs vanished. GrandPabbie spoke again.

"I understand your anger Anna. Both for the situation and for me. But I didn't say there was no cure. Please Anna, come here."

Anna was about to object but Olaf gave her an encouraging gaze. She fought to take each step, the rage within threatening to erupt. GrandPabbie reached up and took her hands. Looking into her eyes, he could see the hatred in her.

But he spoke calmly. "I know you were hoping I could give you a spell to expel the dark magic within you now , I wish it were possible ; But this magic has taken hold in your heart and only YOU can eliminate it."

Anna snarled, "You don't mean act of true love; do you? Because that didn't do me any good before."

GrandPabbie shook his head."No, Anna. The only cure for your cursed heart is true forgiveness."

Anna stubbled back. "W..What?" she stammered.

"You must find the strength within you to forgive those who have wronged you. The Dark Fury multiplies the anger hidden deep within your heart. Only by letting go of that anger can the curse be broken. It will not be easy, for the curse is very powerful. Your heart must be stronger or Dark Fury will rule your heart forever.".

Anna turned away, very confused. But her face was not angry.

Elsa took a chance and spoke. "Anna.."

"WHAT?" Anna yelled, "You gonna ask for my forgiveness again?"

Elsa answered, "Yes,but not for the things I did."

Anna turned to face her sister. "Then for what?" she asked much more calmly.

"For putting the anger in your heart in the first place."

Anna felt her anger build, but remembering what GrandPabbie said, she fought to keep it down.

With disdain still in her voice, he replied, "Elsa,I don't know if I can do that. But I will try."

Anna had just taken a very big step towards beating the curse and that made Elsa smile.

"I can't ask for more. If you feel I'm pushing you, please just tell me. Ok?"

Anna agreed. Kristoff asked GrandPabbie, loud enough for Anna to hear.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?"

GrandPabbie followed his lead, "All anyone can do for Anna now is to be there for her. When she needs to talk, listen to her. She will need to know that she is not alone."

Kristoff and Elsa thanked the trolls for their help and headed back to Arendelle.

As they travelled, Anna was lost in thought. In her heart a war was raging, love struggling against rage. Part of her wanted to forgive her sister for everything. But another part, the part where Dark Fury was, forced its way to the surface whenever Elsa was near. How could she overpower the curse within by herself? She knew she could count on Olaf to be there for her. But Elsa and Kristoff? The thought of them made her blood boil. How ironic that the cause of all her pain was also the best treatment.

"Olaf,"

Olaf chirped, "Yes,Anna?"

"How am I gonna get though this?", she asked, "How can I forgive Elsa when this spell makes me want to..."

Olaf finished her sentence." Set her on fire just to watch her burn?"

Anna giggled, "Olaf,sometimes I think you know me too well."

Olaf grinned. "I also know that you don't really feel that way. You never would have sacrificed your own life to save Elsa if you did. Maybe you should try to think about why you did that. It might help."

Good point. She could have run to Kristoff and saved herself from freezing solid. But then Hans would have killed Elsa. That thought chilled her spine...

Wait! That thought chilled her spine! Could it be that her love for her sister was starting to peek through? Maybe there was a chance. She looked over towards Elsa. And for a moment, Anna felt warm feelings for her sister. But only a moment. Her rage quickly built and hatred filled her again.

Still,it was something.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Sleep was an unpleasant experience for Anna last night. Her dreams used to be of true love or wide open fields or unicorns. But last night her dreams centered around death and violence. No doubt because of Dark Fury. And as she sat upright on her bed, the images still haunted her. But what about yesterday? Was that moment of love for her sister a fluke? Or did her love actually shine though, even if for an instant.

Only time would tell, she thought. It wasn't going to be an easy fight. She knew it meant being with her sister more and fighting the rage that boiled within her. Not only the rage, but also the desire to use her powers against Elsa. Since her powers were much stronger than her sisters, Elsa would not have a chance if she cut her magic loose on her. The thought made her giggle. Then she shook her head.

"NO! STOP! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!"s he yelled at herself.

If she was ever going to beat this the first thing she'd have to do is stop wishing harm on Elsa. And the best way she could think of to do that, was to be near her.

Elsa and Kristoff were enjoying breakfast together. The troubles of recent times had brought them closer, but not too close. Despite Annas hurtful comments and behavior, Kristoff wasn't giving up on her and neither was Elsa. They were two people with a common goal, which had made them very good friends.

As they sat discussing recent events, Anna came into the dining hall. At seeing them her expression darkened but she swallowed her anger and sat next to Elsa.

Through gritted teeth she said, "Good morning, sister...I mean, Elsa."

Elsa was pleasantly surprised and replied, "Good morning Anna. It's very nice to see you this morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I'm afraid not," she stated, "On top of everything else I seem to be plagued with nightmares as well."

Kristoff asked her, "So what are your plans for the day?" ,but pulled back when she shot him a threatening glare. Elsa caught on right away.

"Um..Kristoff, maybe you should go. It may be easier for Anna if she only deals with one of us at a time," She turned to Anna, "or would I be wrong?"

Anna looked at her."You're probably right."

Kristoff smiled at her, nodded to Elsa saying, "Please keep me posted. Especially if I can be of assistance." Elsa nodded back, and Kristoff saw himself out.

"So Anna,what would you like to do today?" Elsa asked.

Anna fought the urge to say something threatening. "I don't know.I wasn't even sure I'd be able to sit and talk with you without doing something ...unpleasant.", she stated dryly.

Elsa though nervous, held her smile. "You made a big step with that and I'm proud of you for taking it."

Anna didn't respond. Elsa tried to keep the conversation going.

"So, how are you coming along with your powers?"

"I can hold my own." she replied.

Elsa giggled, "No, no. I don't mean for defence. Have you tried to do anything fun?"

"Fun? Like what?" she asked.

'Good.I have her attention now. 'Elsa thought. "Well, for me, I made snowmen,flurries and eventually, an ice castle."

Anna answered sternly, "I can make fire sprites and throw fireballs. That's all so far."

Elsa perked up. "Fire sprites?. I'd love to see that."

Anna put down her fork and swirled her hands around each other, the way Elsa made snowballs. A ball of flame formed and took the shape of a dragon. The tiny dragon then flew from her hands and circled the dining hall.

Elsa beamed, "Oh Anna! Thats beautiful!".

Anna looked at her confused. "You really think so?", she asked.

"Of course I do. Do you have any more?" Elsa said happily

Anna began realeasing more sprites. Horse, snake, eagle, sailing ship. Elsa cheered her on. But as Elsa watched the sprites fly arond the room, Anna looked at Elsa, and thought 'She knows my anger towards her. I could turn her to ash without blinking. Yet she wants me to use my powers around her?' . The rage began to build quickly.

Anna put her hands to her head. The sprites vanished, bringing Elsas attention back to Anna. "Anna, talk to me. Are you alright?"

Anna growled. "RAGE...GROWING...TRYING TO FIGHT IT..."

"Would it help if I left?" Elsa asked worriedly.

With her control slipping away, she roared "GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!"

Elsa took her sisters advice and ran from the room, just in time.

Anna screamed and a massive wall of fire blasted out from her body, burning everything in the dining hall. Out in the hallway, Elsa just missed getting quick toasted by the fiery mass that shot though the door.

"FIRE!" she yelled, calling the palace fire control team to action.

Olaf came running down the hall as well.

When Elsa told him what had happened he said, "Anna did very well to last as long as she did. I'll go talk to her."

He then turned up his snowcloud and went in. Elsa waited in the hall until Olaf came back out.

"Anna will be fine." he told her." She just pushed herself too far. I told her to go rest in her room and not to let it bother her. And that you understood what happened."

"So what should I do Olaf?" she asked.

"Just leave her be. Let her come to you when she's ready .Don't worry, she will."he replied.

"Thank you Olaf. I'm so glad we both have you to turn to."

Olaf nodded and left for Annas room. Elsa stayed behind to make repair orders for the dining hall.

Anna sobbed heavily. She had failed to control her rage, destroying the dining hall in the process. Olaf told her she had held up very well but she didn't feel that way. Dark Fury had a death grip on her heart and it had no intention of ever letting go. How would she ever beat this? The longer she was around Elsa, the angrier she became.

There had been a point when it looked like she had made progress, when Elsa was praising her talent with the sprites, but it didn't last. Maybe she was kidding herself. Maybe her foolish choice to take the potion doomed her for life. Maybe there was no way out of this. Well, there was one guaranteed way out. It was drastic and permanent. But it would end her nightmares, ALL her nightmares, FOREVER.

Olaf strolled into Annas room. He'd been there so often lately that he'd given up knocking. Anna didn't mind. For her Olafs presence gave her peace of mind.

"Olaf!" she blubbered, hugging the snowman.

"It's alright Anna." Olaf consoled. "That was your first try. It will get easier. Really."

Anna wasn't as confident. "I wish I had your confidence. This morning was a disaster."

"It could have been worse. Elsa just made it out in time." Olaf told her.

Anna thought 'If I'd waited just a second longer...'. She grabbed her head, screaming, "NO! STOP THINKING THAT WAY, ANNA!"

Olaf wrapped his tiny arms around as much of her as he could.

Anna sobbed "Olaf, I can't do this anymore. It's too strong. I can't keep fighting it."

"I WANT TO DIE!"

Olaf grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"ANNA! No more talk like that. Now listen. Even now you are still the greatest person in your sisters life. She risked just as much as you this morning but it was a risk worth taking to her. She wants you back and Kristoff does too. And I certainly don't want to lose you either. WE NEED YOU, ANNA!"

Anna stared back at Olaf through her tears. "Y...Y..You d..d..d..do?"

Olaf smiled. "Yes,Anna. We all do. Life in Arendelle just wouldn't be the same without you."

He picked up a hand mirror and handed it to her. "Now look in this mirror,"

Anna complied.

"and repeat after me. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"I am Princess Anna of Arendelle." she sobbed, staring into the mirror. Olaf continued.

"I have beaten every challenge I've faced."

She repeated Olafs words.

"And I will beat this new challenge. It will not beat me." Again she repeated him.

"Now,say it again."

She did as ordered. He had her repeat it four more times while looking at herself in the mirror. Each time it got easier and she felt her confidence growing.

Then Olaf asked, "Now, how do you feel Anna?"

She smiled. "I can beat this curse."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Elsa was strolling in the garden, the morning events still fresh in her mind. She had made contact, if only for a few moments with the real Anna. Anyone truly evil would not have displayed their powers for someones pleasure. True it ended with the dining hall needing to be renovated,but to Elsa that would be a small price to pay to get her sister back.

But she still wondered. Why did Anna resort to dark magic to gain control of her powers? She thought back to her own experiences. The fear when her magic got away from her. And the danger she felt. Then she understood.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice called.

Elsa turned and saw Anna standing at the garden gate, her face showing no emotion at all.

"Anna!" she chirped. She took a few steps towards her, then stopped. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," she replied, walking over to Elsa, "but I'm not giving up. One way or another, I will beat this."

Elsa said remorsefully, "I'm sorry if I pushed you this morning."

Anna looked her in the eye. She could see the anger was still there but her face showed something else.

"No, Elsa, That wasn't your fault . Can we talk?" she asked.

Elsa smiled brightly. As they sat on a bench, Elsa asked cheerfully, "So sis. What's on your mind?"

"Well, first off, I'm sorry about destroying the dining hall this morning. I fought the rage but I wasn't strong enough and I waited too long."

Elsa grinned. "Don't give it any thought. I wanted to redecorate that room anyways."

Anna was surprised."Really?".

"Oh yes," Elsa replied. "In fact, it actually looked better AFTER you torched it."

Anna snickered slightly, and Elsa saw it.

Anna continued. "My problem here isn't just the dining hall. It's you, or rather, what I almost did to you.".

"You didn't mean it,Anna.I know that".Elsa said.

But Anna snapped back, "NO,ELSA! You don't understand! Part of me WANTED to kill you then!".

Elsa gasped. Anna took a breath, then continued.

"I'm fighting a war in my heart. One side wants to forgive everything and start new. The other side is screaming for revenge at any cost. I can't let my guard down for even a second. Even now the desire to strike you with my powers, the way you did me, is incredibly strong. And I never know when the rage will strike again."

Annas head fell, and she began to cry. Elsa gently drew Annas head back up.

"Anna, yesterday you would never given me that warning. That tells me you are gaining ground in your fight. You should be proud of yourself for that.".

She wiped a tear from Anna cheek. "I know the fear you feel for my safety, because I felt it for you. But even when I tried to warn you away, you didn't give up on me. And I'm not going to give up on you either."

Anna smiled ever so slightly.

" I also don't really blame you for taking that potion." Elsa continued, "If I had that option when I was younger and still learning my powers, I probably would have done the same. Our powers can be frightening, especially when we don't know how to control them."

Elsa stammered slightly, not wanting to push Anna too far. "Can I share something I learned about our magic with you?"

Anna blinked. "Please.."

"My powers are coming mainly from my mind. Your powers though, come from your heart. Your powers are fire based, while mine are ice. We're very different in most aspects .But do you know where we are the same? Both of us control our powers with our hearts."

Anna hadn't thought of that.

But her concentration was suddenly broken by a feeling of anger welling up in her.

"Elsa," she struggled "it's happening again!".

Elsa got up and, with a wave of her hand, formed a fifteen foot thick wall of ice across the garden.

"Fire at that wall Anna!" She commanded, "Let your anger out on it!"

Anna stood, rage building in her heart and looked at the ice wall. She launched a fireball at the wall. The shot hit it and dispersed, leaving a slight melted spot.

"Good!" Elsa exclaimed, "Keep going!"

Anna popped the cork. One blast after another hit the wall. Annas anger boiled, but she kept it focused on Elsas ice target. She lowered her hands to her sides, palms forward. Fireballs shot out in two steady streams. Elsa cheered her on. Anna poured her rage into her attacks, and they got stronger. Blast after blast pounded the ice wall, making small rivers as the ice melted.

Annas rage exploded. She thrust both hands straight out in front of her, screaming and released a white hot jet of burning plasma. The ice wall vanished instantly and the plasma stream continued through the garden wall and across the fjord, before burrowing itself into a mountainside.

"WONDERFUL!" Elsa cheered.

But her excitement was short lived. Anna,consumed by her rage, turned and fired on her.

Elsa launched an ice stream to hold back her sisters attack but struggled to hold it. Annas power was incredible, and Elsa prayed that her sisters rage would subside before her own power weakened.

Her prayers, fortunately were answered, as Anna suddenly saw what she was doing and ceased her attack.

"ELSA!" she cried out.

Elsa stood, her dress steaming from the intense heat.

Panic struck Anna. "Elsa...I...I'm sorry! I..couldn't..."

But Elsa held her calmness.

"Your powers are impressive."she stated,"How do you feel now?".

Anna struggled to respond."B..better. The rage has subsided somewhat."

"That's good." Elsa replied. "If we can give your rage a place to release, your control over it should improve in time. We'll do some more later. "

At that,Elsa turned and walked towards the gate. Anna just watched as she left. At the gate Elsa stopped.

"And Anna," she said dryly, "the next time you intentionally turn your powers on me, be ready for a fight."

A few hours had passed since her training incident and Anna had gone for a walk in the village to clear her head. Now she stood on the palace steps. She wondered if she should go in. Elsa was clearly mad at her and rightfully so. True Elsa had struck her with her powers twice. But both times had been accidents. What Anna had done was with clear intent. She was trying to kill her sister. How could she face Elsa again?

But that call would be made for her.

"ANNA!" Kristoff cheerfully called.

Anna turned to see Kristoff and Elsa running towards her, their faces gleaming with joy. Forgetting about Annas issues, Kristoff lifted her up by the waist and spun her around.

"Anna, you beautiful GENIUS!" he chirped, setting her back down.

She stepped back, her rage starting to build again, but it was quickly buried by something new. Anna was totally baffled.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Elsa smiled at her. "You've saved Arendelle from economic disaster, Anna!"

Now Anna went from baffled to completely confused. "How exactly did I do that?", she inquired.

Elsa explained that Arendelle had been struggling economically ever since their parents had been lost. She had been trying to find a way to save the kingdom from financial ruin.

"And, in the end, YOU found it." Elsa told her.

While glad to hear the good news, Anna was still confused. Elsa took her hand and placed a handful to sparkling clear stones in it.

Anna stared. "Diamonds!?", she chirped.

Elsa beamed. " When you lost control in the garden and bored that hole in the mountainside, you just missed hitting a logging camp. The loggers checked out the new cave and found it to be in a MASSIVE diamond deposit. I just gave the order to begin developing the Princess Anna Diamond Mine. It seemed only fitting that I name it after you, since it was your discovery."

For the first time since taking the potion and in Elsa's presence, Annas face lit up with joy.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" she cheered, jumping around like a child.

Her powers had done good for Arendelle, even if she was throwing a fit at the time. The Dark Fury swirling in her heart could not overcome the joy she felt right now. So happy was she, that she actually hugged Elsa. It took a moment for Elsa to realize it, then Elsa gladly hugged her back.

Unexpectedly, Anna suddenly pushed away from Elsa, her eyes closed, teeth gritted. The joy that shone through earlier was gone. Elsa knew Annas curse had resurfaced. She and Kristoff stepped back as Anna spoke.

"I have to go. NOW." she growled and quickly stormed off. Kristoff and Elsa watched her go,then looked at each other.

"She IS getting better." Elsa told him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

During the night a thunderstorm had passed through the kingdom. Now Elsa woke to the gentle tapping of rain on her window. She hadn't slept as well as she would've liked to but given the emotional rollercoaster of recent days,it didn't surprise her that her dreams would be somewhat unusual.

One particularly disturbing dream relived the incident in the garden with Anna. The memory of the look on Annas face as she fired on her gave her chills. She reminded herself that wasn't Anna, but the Dark Fury potions effects. Anna was fighting it and making good progress. But Elsa knew she couldn't keep tip-toeing around her sister forever. She could only hope Anna wouldn't give up on herself.

Breakfast was unusually lonely today. Kristoff hadn't made his delivery yet and Anna hadn't come down. Elsa tried to think about her duties for the day, but her thoughts still hung on Anna. Hopefully today would be better for her than yesterday was.

Elsa wouldn't wait much longer, as a few minutes later, Anna came into the parlour.

"Good morning, Anna. "She said pleasantly.

Anna replied tiredly, "Hi,Elsa."

She didn't seem angry, but as she sat down Elsa noticed she seemed sore.

"Rough night?"she asked.

Anna looked at her. "Very." she stated weakly.

'Ok. Time for a little compassion' she thought. She moved a little closer to Anna.

Tenderly she said,"Tell me about it."

To her surprise, Anna opened up to her with little resistance.

"My nightmares got really bad last night. I thought I could work them out by going for a short jog. But as I ran, memories kept flashing before my eyes, the worst being what I almost did to you yesterday."

Elsa shuddered at that thought. Anna continued.

"So I ran faster, trying to outrun the images I guess. Without realizing it, I ran all the way to the Breygandar Shipworks."

Elsa responded,amazed. "That's seventeen miles away!"

"I know." Anna replied. "I started walking back, then the storm hit. So I ran again. Only this time I was trying to run from two storms. The one that raged above me and the one raging within me."

Sadness showed on Elsas face."I know it's little consolation but I do know exactly how you felt." she quietly replied.

Anna knew she did. Anger started to well up but she was so worn out it had little effect. Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder gently and smiled. "Why don't you go back to bed."

Anna looked at her weakly again. "Are you sure? I don't want to shirk my royal duties because of this...this curse."

"You're clearly in no shape to perform your duties understandably so."

Elsa smirked playfully, "Besides. Anyone who can run to Breygandar and back in a thunderstorm deserves a day off."

Anna managed a weak smile. "Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa called Gerda to help Anna to her room. A good call, as Anna was so tired and sore she couldn't walk straight. When she arrived at her room, Gerda guided her to her soon as her head hit her pillow, she started snoring loudly.

It had been a bad morning for Kristoff. Last nights storm had damaged the ice center. And as the Official Ice Master of Arendelle, it was his job to organize the repairs. That put him way behind on his deliveries and now he was rushing to catch up. Most of his customers were understanding, though a few were unreasonable and one got downright belligerent. That he didn't need today.

It was almost three in the afternoon when he finally made his last delivery at the palace. He was hoping to get an update on Annas condition but Elsa was out christening a new sail ship, so he made no effort to stick around. As he headed across the courtyard, he suddenly stopped.

Anna and Olaf were in the middle of the courtyard, between him and the gate. He felt panicked. The woman he loved was within reach but yet, not. Should he approach her or go around? Would she be insulted if he went around? Would she be angered if he approached?

Thankfully, she made the choice herself.

With Olaf at her side, Anna approached Kristoff. He followed royal protocol and bowed.

"My Lady." he said regally.

Anna fought up a smile. "You don't have to do that with me, Kristoff." she said, in a forced pleasant tone

He stood smiling. "Elsa said you were doing better. I'm glad I got even this one chance to see for myself."

Annas smile and tone held. "Elsa said you were worried for me. I just wanted to thank you for not giving up on me. I know I've been... unreasonable lately. And none of you deserve any of what I've given you."

Her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes. Olaf took her hand. Kristoff could see she was struggling to stay in control.

He softly replied. "When you love someone, you do anything you can to help them when they're in trouble no matter how hard it is. I won't pressure you. Just please remember one thing. When you need me, just let me know."

Her eyes turned away, she fought to speak, "I will Kristoff. Th...Thank you."

With that, she and Olaf headed into the palace and Kristoff headed back to his ice wagon.

Sven grunted.

Kristoff responed. "Yes, I did see Anna."

Sven snorted.

Kristoff said, "She still has a fight ahead of her but she is beating it. I just wish there was more I could do for her."

Sven grunted again.

Kristoff chuckled."He he. You got me there. Lets go home."

"You did great Anna." Olaf said happily.

Anna replied weakly. "That was really hard. It took everything I had not to lash out at him."

"But you didn't," Olaf said, "and he saw that. Don't focus on how hard it was .Be proud of yourself that you did it."

Anna looked down at Olafs big goofy grin and smiled. He was right, as he always was. 'I wonder if Elsa knows just how smart she made him.' she thought to herself.

"Thank you Olaf.I needed that." She replied.

Olaf Smiled back. "You've had a hard fight with this. But you'll beat it. I know it."

"Thanks," She replied, "But I fear my biggest fight is yet to come."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Elsa and Anna were jarred awake by a blood curdling scream in the hall. Leaping out of bed, they met in the hall and asked each other in unison,

"Where'd that come from?!"

A moment later they heard it again, and followed it down the hall. Around the corner, the came upon Gerda, cowering on a bench.

"Gerda! What's wrong?" Anna called out.

Unable to speak,Gerda pointed to the floor. They looked down at the floor,and saw the object of Gerdas panic.A large cockroach. The queen and princess smirked at each other,then Anna said,

"I got this."

She took a few steps forward and pointed a finger at the undesirable insect. A small fireball flew from her finger and incinerated it. Elsa walked over and helped Gerda down from the bench.

"Thank you, your highnesses." she said gratefully. "That hideous beast scared the willies out of me."

Anna attempted to stifle a giggle,but failed. Elsa held her composure,but just barely.

"Will you be ok now?" she asked Gerda.

Gerda took a deep breath."Yes, your majesty, I'm better now. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Think nothing of it."Elsa said,still fighting the urge to laugh,"But since we're up now, please have the chef prepare breakfast."

Girda perked up."Right away,your majesty!"And off she went.

Elsa and Anna watched her go until she was out of they looked at each other, and both fell to the floor in undignified,uncontrollable laughter.

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when Elsa and Anna sat down to wouldn't normally be up this early, but an unwelcome visitor had set off an early wake-up call.

Sitting across from each other at a small table in the parlour, Elsa could see Anna looking much more comfortable. Perhaps this mornings laugh fest was the reason, but she wasn't about to complain.

Elsa commented to Anna."That was a great shot you made on that roach. Your pinpoint aim is getting better."

Anna looked up,a real smile on her face," it was kinda hard to miss.I was only three feet away."

"Maybe, "Elsa giggled, "but it was still a good hit."

Anna chuckled,"I don't know what was funnier,Gerdas face seeing it,or Gerdas face seeing it flame up!"

Both girls broke out laughing again. Elsa eventually pulled herself together.

"It's so nice to hear you laugh again Anna,"she commented,"Can I assume your having a good day sofar?"Elsa was referring to Annas curse.

Annas smile reduced slightly."I am actually.I mean,I still feel anger towards you,"she stated,looking her in the eye,"but it's much more managable.I think I've almost beaten it."

Elsa reached out her hand, and smiled brightly when Anna took it.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that. I almost lost you once. To lose you again would kill me. I'd almost prefer you fried me with your powers."

Annas smile disappeared."That could be arranged."

Elsa pulled back, a frightened look on her face. Anna glared at her, then suddenly smiled a big Olaf style smile and chirped,

"GOTCHA!"

Elsa shot her a dirty look, and again the both busted out laughing.

Later that morning, Elsa, Anna and Olaf sat in the garden. Elsa had postponed all of her royal duties for the day so she could devote the time to mending the bond with her sister,and Olaf was there in case Anna ran into trouble. Anna was trying to teach Elsa how to make sprites, but it wasn't going well. Elsas sprites kept exploding before they could fully form.

"See the shape in your mind, "Anna told her, "then let the image flow to your hands."

Elsa tried. As her hands moved the snow suspended between them began to take shape.

"Great!, "Anna exclaimed, "Now start feeding life into it, slowly."

Elsa did as instructed,and the snow took the rough form of a reindeer.

"Awesome, Elsa! Now set it free. Guide with your thoughts!"Anna cheered.

Elsa opened her hands,and the little deer reared up,jumped...and exploded in Elsas face.

"AAH!"She exclaimed.

Anna and Olaf giggled."You just need more practice. You'll get it."Olaf said.

But Elsa didn't agree."No.I don't think I will,"she said smiling,"Annas powers are stronger than mine. These sprites seem to need more power than I have."

Anna piped,"Sure you can do it.I know you can."

"It's ok, Anna. Just because we're sisters,and both have magic,doesn't mean we have to have the same abilities."

Olaf commented,"She has a good point there.".

Anna conceded to Olafs wisdom.

With the sprite lessons over,and Anna having little trouble containing her anger,the three decided that a walk in the village would be a good idea. As they strolled the streets,Elsa helped Anna understand her duties as queen of Arendelle.

"I never knew how much you were personally responsible for,"Anna stated,"You must feel overwhelmed a lot."

"Not as often as you might think."Elsa replied,"True being queen isn't easy,but if you love your kingdom with all your heart,it's very rewarding work."

Elsa paused."And it's work you may have to take on one day."

Anna stopped."What do you mean?"she asked worriedly.

Elsa told her."If anything were to happen to me,illness,injury or heaven forbid,death,then Arendelle would look to you to lead know that."She did know that.

"Yes,I do."she stuttered,"But are you sure that's a good idea?The last time I took over for you I gave the kingdom to a treacherous snake who lied to me and left me to die so that he could rule Arendelle himself."

Elsa giggled. "Oh, Anna. No-one does anything right the first time. But when you've grown up a little more,I'm sure you'll have no trouble taking care of Arendelle, should the need arise."

Anna took a deep breath.

Olaf asked her,"Are you alright,Anna?"

She took a moment to reply."I'm have to suppress some anger again."

"Do you need a break from me,Anna?I can give you some time to..."

"NO!"she she took another deep breath.

"Just give me a minute.I'm not going to let my own foolishness ruin my life."

Elsa was proud of her sisters courage,and her face showed it.

" Take all the time you need."

Olaf spotted something nearby."Be right back!"he exclaimed and ran off.

A minute later he returned and handed something to Anna.

"Here you go. Some happy helper!".

Anna took the object from him,then chuckled as well.

The snowman had brought Anna,of all things,a snowcone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Dinner time in Arendelle was an interesting time. Throughout the village the scents of meals cooking filled the air. If someone wasn't hungry, they would be soon. Elsa and Anna were no exceptions.

They had taken seats at a small cafe near the piers, that advertised the finest seafood in Arendelle. They had placed their orders and were waiting for them to arrive. Anna was having trouble with her anger, but she wouldn't give up.

"Oh,this is tough." she grunted.

Olaf held her hand. Elsa knew not to offer to leave again but it still hurt to see her like this. None the less, Anna wanted to be with her sister and so it would be.

"You're doing great Anna," she said encouragingly. "You'll break the curse in no time."

"Thanks Elsa. Believe me, I'm NEVER drinking anything that our chefs haven't made again."

Elsa tried not to laugh but Anna giggled. With that cue Elsa and Olaf couldn't hold back.

A commotion down the street caught Elsa's attention. She stood up to get a better look. That's when Kristoff saw her. He and Sven were running at top speed screaming. Elsa couldn't make out what he was saying but from the look on both his and Svens faces, it couldn't be good. They skidded to a stop beside Elsa, Anna and Olaf and tried to speak but Kristoff was out of breath.

"Easy Kristoff! Deep breaths. "Anna told him.

He did as ordered, then yelled. "QUEEN ELSA! ARENDELLE IS UNDER ATTACK!"

Elsa gasped in horror. Then she regain her composure. "Tell me everything you know!"

Kristoff wasted no time. "I saw them. Two hundred warships flying Weselton flags. They were just entering the fjord when I saw them from Reager Point. They'll be here any time now."

"TWO HUNDRED?! Arendelle doesn't have the defensive manpower to repel that much force!" Anna yelped fearfully.

Elsa replied confidently, "They do .If we increase their numbers by adding two women!"

Annas heart sank.

Elsa barked at the top of her voice. "GUARDS! PREPARE FOR INVASION! ALL ARCHERS AND ARTILLERY TO THE WEST SHORE AND PIER!"

And within seconds the streets were filled with guards, archers and cannonmen running to their stations. Anna,Olaf, Kristoff and Sven were awestruck. Elsa stood in the center square nearby directing Arendelles defence forces like a lifetime general. Within five minutes, everyone was where they needed to be. And Arendelle was ready to fight.

Elsa came back and knelt in front of Anna.

"Anna, Arendelle needs you now. I know you're still angry with me but I can't do this alone. Will you help me protect Arendelle?"

'Protect Arendelle?'Anna thought. And the rage in her heart vanished,for she had no malicious feelings towards her homeland. She stood up ,confidence filling her face.

"Where do you need me,your majesty?".

Elsa stood ,smiling."At my side. We'll show those Weselton thugs that no-one messes with the Sisters of Arendelle!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Anna and Elsa stood on the west pier, looking out into the fjord. Before them, Weseltons force of two hundred heavily armed warships floated. And behind them, Arendelles defence force of four hundred men stood ready.

On the deck of his flagship, the Duke of Weselton looked though a spyglass, evaluating his opponents strength .

"Captain!," he called, "what do you think of this?"

He handed the spyglass to the captain. "A very small force. Shouldn't offer much resistance." he stated.

The Duke corrected him. "Don't underestimate that woman on the pier. The one in blue. She's a powerful sorceress."

"And the other woman?" the captain asked.

"She's harmless. Can't even dance." he quipped, taking back to spyglass. "Now your majesty. What will you do?" he whispered to himself.

The silence was deafening .Both sides stared across the fjord at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Elsa waved a command to her Captain of the Guards. He instantly held up a bullhorn and spoke into it.

"WESELTON VESSELS! DECLARE YOUR INTENTIONS!"

The Duke responded in kind.

"I INTEND TO TAKE MY REVENGE UPON YOU!" he bellowed.

With that he waved a hand in the air, and twelve cannons fired from the flagship. Cannonballs flew through the air crashed into the far end of the pier, causing heavy damage.

"So be it, "Elsa growled.

She raised her hand high and yelled. "ARENDELLE! OPEN FIRE!".

Cannons and archers let loose. The sky darkened with ordinance from both sides. The battle was on!

The battle was fierce. Arendelles force, though small, was well trained. Arrows and cannonballs flew at a steady pace, making it difficult for the Weselton force to reload. Elsa threw ice blasts onto the decks, making the crews slip and fall, and Anna threw fireballs that burnt their sails. They held their own. But how long could they keep this up?

"Anna!" Elsa called, still firing, "We gotta step this up."

But Anna cried out frightfully. "I'm giving it everything I can! Something is holding back my powers! Can't you freeze the fjord again?"

"That would just give them an easy path to shore! We gotta keep them out there!" she replied.

Anna kept firing, trying to get more power from herself. Elsa tried freezing the enemy cannons, with limited results. There were just too many targets for her to hit alone. If only Anna could let loose like she did on her.

"THAT'S IT!" she exclaimed. "Anna! You had your most power when you were angry! You have to get mad!"

Anna looked at her, "I'M TRYING TO GET MAD!" she yelled, "IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH!".

'Poor Anna', Elsa thought,'she's terrified. And it's limiting her control.' But before she had a chance to tell her, the unthinkable happened.

The Duke glared though the spyglass at Elsa as she fought, taking no notice of Anna. His focus was for his own vengance. And this woman was coming between him and his goal.

"Time to take matters into my own hands." he said to himself, picking up a crossbow.

He drew the string back, loaded an arrow and took aim. With the battle raging around him, it was hard to hold his aim, but eventually he had Elsa squarely in his sights. With one smooth, anger driven movement, he pulled the trigger, and the arrow flew.

Anna was terrified. All around her the horrors of war boiled. And she was fighting herself to get more of her powers out. She wanted to hide. But Arendelle needed her, now more than ever. She couldn't give up now.

She looked to the Weselton flagship. And, for her, time slowed to a crawl. She saw the Duke fire a crossbow. She watched that arrow leave the weapon. She followed the arrow as it sailed through the air towards it's target .And she watched it as it pushed its way ...

...straight into Elsas chest!

Anna screamed as she watched her sister fall.

The Duke jumped around,cheering, "HA HA!I GOT HER!"

Anna ran to her sisters side, taking her in her arms. Elsas face was blank, her body limp. Blood dripping from the wound. Her life slipping away.

'NO,ELSA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She pleaded.

Elsa weakly replied. "Anna...I'm sorry for...evevrything...I..I've done to..to..",Elsa fell unconscious.

Anna held her close and whispered, "I forgive you.".

Within Anna, a fire ignited. Not the fire of rage that Dark Fury held, but a fire even more powerful. A fire driven by love. The new flame exploded within her, burning the curse out of existence.

Kristoff gently pulled Anna aside as the doctor looked at Elsa. Then the doctor exclaimed,

"SHE'S ALIVE! WE MAY HAVE A CHANCE TO SAVE HER! Young man, help me here!" calling to Kristoff .

Sven was still hooked up to the ice wagon. They lifted Elsa onto it and Kristoff went back for Anna.

"Come on, Anna. We have to hurry".

Anna stood, tears rolling down her cheeks. "No Kristoff, Arendelle needs me here. But promise me you'll stay with my sister.".

Kristoff replied "I promise." He climbed on the wagon, and drove at best speed to the palace.

Anna watched them go, then turned to face the man who had caused life threatening harm to Elsa. Even at this distance she could see how happy he was with himself. A new rage built within her, and she screamed to the Duke.

"NOBODY..HURTS..MY...SISTER!"

And the power in her heart came out.

Rings of fire encircled her. Within the rings, Annas hair and outfit changed. Her dress became similar to Elsa's but in deep red and ended just below the knee, revealing red open toe heels. And her hair came unbraided and turned from her normal auburn to a bright light burgundy, adorned with a gold flame pattern tiara. But more important, were the changes occurring inside her.

The Duke watched as sweet little Anna transformed into...into what? Something told him he didn't want to know.

Her transformation complete, the rings of fire dispersed and Anna glared at the Weselton flagship. The Duke glared back. The battle raged on around them, but neither took notice. This was now personal.

Anna thrust her hands straight up in the air, releasing a massive jet of white hot plasma, which formed a ball a hundred feet above her. The battle suddenly stopped as the plasma ball caught everyones attention. Anna swirled her hands around and the plasma ball took the form of a giant fiery bird. The Weselton fleet watched in horror, while Arendelles forces cheered.

Anna commanded the great fire bird,

"DESTROY THE WESELTON FLEET, BUT LEAVE THE FLAGSHIP FOR ME!"

The great bird roared, swooped down and passed though the first ships hull. This set off the ships gunpowder stores and it exploded into smouldering matchsticks floating in the water. The Duke watched in horror as his mighty fleet fell one by one.

"ALL CANNONS AND ARCHERS!FIRE ON THE PRINCESS!", he yelled.

But Anna was a step ahead of him. She eyed a pile of stone debris and with a thought, raised them into the air and melted them into molten rock. She then made a throwing motion with her arm, and the molten rock globs flew across the fjord.

Straight down the barrels of the flagships cannons.

A volley of arrows flew towards her. Another wave of her hand and the arrows incinerated in the air. The Duke picked up the spyglass and again focused on Anna. She stood glaring at him, holding two plasma balls in her hands. The expression on her face sent a clear message to the flagship.

'Make your move'

The Duke looked at his defeated fleet. And as the last ship went down, he lowered his head and said weakly,

"Raise the flag."

A white flag of surrender slowly worked it's way to the top of the flagships mast. Once again Arendelle cheered victoriously. Anna dispersed the plasma balls in her hands and summoned the fire bird back. As it approached, it became smaller. Anna raised her arm, and the fire bird found its perch on it. Anna stroked the birds neck.

"You did a wonderful job, my friend," she said ,"Thank you."

The bird spread its wings, then dispersed. Anna then called out. "CAPTAIN!". The captain of the guards ran to her side, saluting.

"Yes, your highness," he pipped.

Anna ordered, "Have your men tow the flagship to dock and gather the survivors from the water. Put them in the dungeon. I'll deal with them later."

"Right away, your highness!" he replied. Turning to his men, he bellowed, "YOU HEARD THE PRINCESS! GET THESE RATS INTO THEIR CAGES! MOVE!".

With the situation under control her, Anna's attention turned to another very important matter. She began running towards the palace.

Hoping she wasn't too late.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Anna was an accomplished runner. From a young age she would often run through the palace halls,trying to improve her own record time. She had even been able to keep up with a galloping horse. But now even that didn't seem fast enough. Now she was on a mission. In her mind she saw her sister just ahead of her but slipping further away. She had to go faster. She had to get to Elsa.

Her heels made fast clicking sounds against the stone roadway as she ran. Her hair and the red sheer train from her dress flowed nearly straight back, never touching the ground. Townspeople saw her coming and called out "MAKE WAY FOR THE PRINCESS!"

To Annas relief, the road was suddenly clear. She could see all the way to the palace and poured on more speed. The townspeople who stood along the road saw only saw a blur of red a she passed. By the time she reached the palace gate she was running so fast that the wind she generated blew the headpieces off the gate guards heads. Palace staff stayed back against the walls as she bolted down the halls, making her way to the medical wing.

Kristoff and Olaf paced in the waiting room. There had been no word yet about Elsa's condition and worry filled both their minds. Elsas heart had stopped twice on route to the palace, but the doctor was able to restart it. Kristoff prayed he could keep it going.

But his thought process was broken when a loud bang indicated something had crashed into the door. From outside the door a familiar voice hollered.

"OOWW!"

Olaf ran over and opened the door. Anna stood there holding her nose. In her haste to get to her sister, she had misguessed which way the door opened.

Shaking off the shock, she rushed in, looking to Kristoff and Olaf for some good news.

"Elsa?"she asked sadly.

Olaf responded."We haven't heard yet."

Anna looked to Kristoff. He took her hands, looking her in the eye.

"Anna, Elsas heart stopped twice on the way here. The doctor has been working with her for almost two hours, so for right now, no news is good news.", he said softly.

Tears filled Annas eyes and Kristoff held her as she broke down.

"Oh,Kristoff! What am I going to do? We were just getting close again. I can't lose her now!" she cried.

Then the sound of an opening door caught their attention. They looked up, seeing the doctor standing there, no smile on his face.

Before he could speak,Anna screamed, "NNOOO!", and ran for the door.

Rushing through, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Elsa being tended to by two nurses. She appeared very weak and drunk, but still very much alive. She collapsed to her knees overcome by emotion.

The doctor helped her back to her feet.

"Anna, your sister will be fine. She's just coming out of the anaesthetic now." he said pleasantly.

"But you looked so upset when you came out," she stated.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Anna. I am rather tired after all this." he replied. "But there are a few things you should know."

Anna turned her full attention to him.

"The damage from the arrow wasn't as bad as it could have been. A quarter inch in any direction and we would be having a very different conversation right now."

Anna smiled slightly.

"However,"the doctor continued" the arrow did nick her heart, which isn't serious in itself. But if she becomes overstressed, it could be fatal."

So much for Annas smile.

"She's going to need at least three weeks of complete rest before she'll be out of the woods. Which means I have to use my authority to institute a temporary change of rule for the kingdom."

"I..don't understand." Anna stammered. The doctor explained.

"Elsa is in no condition to rule Arendelle. Which means that, until she recovers to my satisfaction, YOU are now Acting Queen of Arendelle."

Anna knew doctors were the only people who could give orders to the royal family, as long as it was for medical reasons. She stood silently as he removed the gold tiara from her head, and replaced it with Elsa's royal crown.

Then he stepped back and bowed. "Your Majesty."

But Anna was still worried about only one thing.

"When can I see my sister?" she asked.

"I'll allow her visitors in a few hours, I'll make sure you're the first."

Anna smiled and in very unroyal fashion, gave him a big hug.

Anna ran back to the waiting room.

"She's going to be ok!" she cheered as she walked in.

Olaf and Kristoff jumped up to meet her with huge smiles on their faces. Hugs passed around to all. Then Kristoff noticed something.

"Um..Anna, I love your new outfit but what's with this?"he asked pointing to her the crown.

"New outfit? What new outfit?" she asked. Olaf pointed her to a mirror.

"OH MY!"she stated, looking herself head to toe.

In all the confusion, she didn't realize that when her heart changed, so had her clothes; just like her sister.

"Well, now I know why my feet hurt." she quipped, looking at her shoes.

Kristoff stood beside her. "As I said I love it. But you still haven't answered my question."

Anna turned to him ."Elsa needs complete rest for three weeks, and isn't allowed to do anything stressful. The doctor promoted me to Acting Queen of Arendelle until Elsa's back."

Kristoffs eyes widened and he dropped to one knee."Your Majesty!"

Olaf followed suit. But Anna didn't want that.

"No no no!Please don't do that!"she begged.

The two stood back up, looking confused.

Anna said to them," Now more than ever I you both to be my friends,not my subjects."

Olaf pipped ,"Always! If you ever need us,"

"Just let us know." Kristoff finished.

Anna giggled, "Thats so cute, Kristoff, how you finished Olafs.."

"SANDWICH!?" Olaf interjected.

The waiting room echoed with hysterical laughter.

Three hours later, to the minute, Anna was back in the medical wing.

"Perfect timing, Your Majesty. She's been asking about you." the nurse said, standing up. "Follow me,please."

She guided Anna down the hall to Elsas room, then stopped just outside the door.

"Now Your Majesty," she stated, "Queen Elsa is still weak and sore from her ordeal. Please try not to excite her too much."

"I understand." Anna replied, nodding. Then the nurse went in and announced her. Anna's walk as she entered the room turned into a mild sprint when she saw her sister. Elsa was awake and held up her hand to Anna. Which Anna gladly took.

"I'm so happy to see you,Anna." Elsa said. "I'm so sorry for leaving you in the middle of that horrible fight."

Anna joked. "You had an arrow stuck in your chest! I think thats a pretty good excuse."

They both laughed, then Elsa winced in pain.

Before Anna could react, Elsa told her, "I'm rather sore,that's all."

"Well you have lots of time to heal, "she said, pointing to the crown on her head. "Doc promoted me until your better."

Elsa smiled."You sure you're ready?"

"I think I can handle it," she replied, "Just try not to take too long."

Elsa patted her hand. "You'll be a great queen Anna. I know it." she praised.

"And by the way, I love your new look."

Anna blushed. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

Elsa held her hand to Annas cheek. "It suits you perfectly."

As they looked into each others faces, tears began to well in Annas eyes.

"Elsa," she stammered, "I'm sorry..". But Elsa cut her off.

"No, Anna. No more apologies." She said gently, "We've both suffered enough at each others hands. If we must keep score, then after all this, I'd say we're even. Please, Anna. Can we learn from the lessons of the past, leave the the regret behind and move forward? Together?"

Through her tears Anna replied, "I'd like that very much!" A hug sealed their agreement.

"Now," Elsa said, "Tell me how my little sister destroyed two hundred warships all by herself!"


	14. Chapter 14

Epliogue

Ten days had passed since what would be known locally as the Battle for Arendelle. Life was slowly returning to normal. The kingdom had taken rather heavy damage in the attack and all through the village the sounds of construction could be heard and the townspeople pulled together to rebuild. And while many things would remain the same, some things would change.

Kristoff stood on the pier, barking orders. He took his new position as Royal Commodities Director very seriously. It meant that all tradable goods that came into or out of Arendelle passed through his hands, figuratively speaking. It was his responsability to see that all outgoing goods were placed on the proper ships and incoming goods went where they were needed and he couldn't have been happier. He wasn't just selling ice anymore, now he was making a real difference in Arendelle.

In the palace, Elsa was recovering well from her injury. The doctor now allowed her to leave her room and go about the palace, but only in a wheelchair and with a nurse at all times. This annoyed her as she felt fine and wanted to walk on her own. But it was that or stay in bed for another ten days. She had begrudgingly accepted the doctors orders and was heading to the throne room, hoping to see her sister at work. She was very proud of the way Anna had stepped up when Arendelle needed her. She may not have wanted to be queen, but she was still very good at it.

Acting Queen Anna wasn't very happy with her new appointment. The steady demands of the kingdom weighed down on her like a load of stone. She would solve one issue only to be presented with another. And it never seemed to end. But she knew it was her responsability to rule the kingdom until Elsa was allowed to return. And she did so with all the poise and grace one would expect from a queen, most of the time. Thankfully she wasn't alone. Always at her side during royal buisness was her most trusted advisor, Royal Vasier Olaf. Many found it unusual for a snowman to be a member of the royal court, but as Anna had stated, it doesn't matter what you are, it's who you are that counts. And in recent events, Olaf had proven himself to be the most loyal and trustworthy person she knew.

Elsa quietly wheeled into the throneroom. Anna and Olaf were standing in the middle of the room deep in conversation with a rather short, odd looking man with a thick black beard. Elsa stayed quiet, letting her work. Anna happened to look her way, a smile filling her face. She then quickly but politely completed her buisness and ran to her sister.

"ELSA!"she exclaimed, embracing her, "Please tell me you're ready to take this back!" she said,pointing to her crown.

Elsa smiled."Sorry Anna, ten more days. Doctors orders."Anna hung her head, groaning.

This made Elsa giggle. "You're doing great Anna." she encouraged, "Arendelle is on it's way to becoming better than it was before.".

"Thanks." Anna replied.

Then Elsa asked "If it's not top secret,what were you discussing with that strange little man earlier?"

Anna pipped up, "OH! Here Elsa feel this." she said, handing Elsa a small mass of raw wool.

Elsa ran her hands through it. "Oh Wow! It's so soft. Where did this come from?" she asked.

Anna replied, "From the Viking colonies to the north. Some island named Bark or Bork or something like that. I just finished negotiating a trade contract with them. We can get as much of this as we want. And all they want is as much Ardoro grass as we can provide."

Elsa looked confused. "Ardoro grass? That's an overly common weed here. We burn it off each spring and it still comes back. Why would they want that?".

"I have no clue," Anna replied, "but it seems to be useful to them. They call it Dragon Nip, whatever that means." They both giggled at the name.

Just then Kristoff entered the throne room walked over to them and bowed. "Your Majesties." He greeted.

Anna held her royal composure, but only just. "Good day,Director. I trust all is well? "

Elsa looked at Anna, "Director?".

"I'll explain later." Anna whispered.

Kristoff stood, smiling. "Yes your grace. The pier has been cleared and the Weselton ships are in place to recieve their cargo".

Elsa exclaimed. "WESELTON SHIPS?"

This time Anna only smirked at her. "Excellent," she said, winking at Kristoff .He returned the wink.

Then Anna called out, "Guards! Prepare the main street for the transfer of prisoners!"

Someone hollered "Yes Your Majesty!"

Elsa was totally confused. "Anna,what's going on?" she asked. She really didn't like being out of the loop.

Anna smiled, "We're cleaning out the dungeons, come on! I'll explain on the way"

The day after the attack, Anna had sent word to Weselton of their fleets failure, and politely requested that they make arrangements to retrieve their men. King Gregor himself had come with three unarmed cargo ships, and an endless supply of apologies. Seems the Duke had arranged the invasion without the kings knowlege or consent. Whats worse, he wasn't even a Duke anymore, King Gregor had expelled him from the royal court after losing the Arendelle trade contract. He had assured Anna that the former Duke would be severly punished, not only for attacking Arendelle, but for losing Weseltons entire naval force in the process. Anna was satisfied with the kings efforts to make ammends.

An hour later, Queen Elsa ,Acting Queen Anna, Royal Vasir Olaf and Director Kristoff all stood side by side on the east pier, along side them was King Gregor of Weselton and four of his guards. Arendelles defence force lined the street from the palace to the peir. And three massive cargo ships sat at dock, waiting to be loaded with former Weselton warriors.

Anna nodded to her Captain of the Guards and he called out, "SEND FORTH THE PRISONERS!". The command was passed along by the guards and in single file the prisoners marched from the palace; down the main street; onto the pier and into the waiting ships. As they passed, Olaf kept count.

After what seemed like forever, the last of the prisoners boarded the ship.

Anna asked Olaf, "How many?".

"Three hundred and fifty two, Your Majesty, all accounted for."he replied.

But Anna knew someone was missing. "All but one." she stated. At that point, the Duke passed them, being ecorted by two of Arendelles biggest and meanest looking guards. Between them, the Duke looked like a tiny sapling.

"Hold! "Anna commanded.

The captain bellowed, "PRISONER HALT!". Immediately the Duke and his escorts stopped. Anna stepped forward and stood in front of him. Elsa,Kristoff and Olaf wondered what she was going to do.

"Duke," she began ,"I've been told that you arranged the attack on my kingdom without the authorization of your king. You are completely resposible for the damage to Arendelle and for almost fatally harming my sister. For these crimes you should be executed where you stand. However ,I have been given assurances by King Gregor that you would be dealt with in an appropriate manner upon your return to Weselton. In the interest of diplomatic relations, I have accepted his proposal.".

"You go,girl!" Elsa whispered to herself.

Then Anna leaned towards the Duke, putting her face mere inches from his. "But remember this," she growled, "If you ever set foot in Arendelle again, you'll answer to me!".

The Duke wimpered loudly.

Suddenly, everyone was laughing. Anna looked to Elsa, her face showing a puzzled expresion. Elsa had one hand to her mouth as she laughed, and with the other, pointed to the ground. Anna looked down in time to see a clear yellow puddle growing from the Dukes left boot, moving towards her.

Anna jumped back. "EEEEEEWW!" she exclaimed in disgust, "TAKE HIM AWAY! AND GET A BUCKET OF WATER ON THAT!".

The soggy Duke boarded the ship. With their buisness completed, King Gregor and Acting Queen Anna said their goodbyes. They watched as the Weselton ships set sail and left, and Anna gave the command to dismiss the guards on the street.

Elsa took Annas hand. "Looks like my little sister is all grown up now." she said happily.

Anna smiled and responded, "I'll always be your little sister and that's just how I like it.".

Olaf cheered.

Then Kristoff stated, "So I guess you'll be disbanding the defence force, since they aren't need anymore. "

Anna and Elsa were surprised by his comment. "Why would I do that?" Anna said.

Elsa added, "Just because we beat Weselton, doesn't mean there aren't other, maybe bigger threats to Arendelle out there!".

"That's true," Kristoff explained, "But those men will go back to Weselton and tell the story of what happened here. Then those people will tell others. In time the whole world will know. And at that point, I don't think there will be anyone in the world brave enough to challenge..."

The Sisters of Arendelle.

End.


End file.
